A Tangled Fate
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Raven and Speedy run away together and join the JLA. But, when the man who broke Raven's heart is Robin, and he comes back into their lives, what will happen? RaexSpeedy, Minor BBxTerra, Minor CyxBee, Probably a fair amount of RobxStar! Rated T for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Teen Titans…

*Gasp* I know, I'm evil! I'm writing a new chapter fic when I haven't updated some of my other ones in a while! Anyways, allow me to introduce the story!

Prologue Ages (Oldest on left):

22- Cyborg/Vic, Bumblebee/Karen

20- Speedy/Roy, Robin/Richard/Dick, Raven/Rachael, Starfire/Kori

19- Beast Boy/Gar, Terra/Tara

Actual Story Ages (Oldest on left):

27- Cyborg/Vic, Bumblebee/Karen

25- Speedy/Roy, Robin/Richard/Dick, Raven/Rachael, Starfire/Kori

24- Beast Boy/Gar, Terra/Tara

* * *

Five years before our story takes place…

Speedy and Raven stood on the roof of Titans tower together. The night sky was beautiful, and the stars were admirable. Speedy finally broke the silence,

"Come away with me."

Raven simply stared at him in shock, "What?"

"Think about it Raven! Robin won't let us be together! He won't let you be with anyone! He dates Starfire in front of everyone, but sleeps with you secretly and he refuses to let you be happy! He broke your heart! He chose her over you! He's bringing you down Raven! But me? I love you!"

"How are we supposed to get away from him?! He leads the Titans, he will make them bring us back! Plus, we both know that neither of us could stop being heroes."

"So, we'll join the JL! The Titans won't be able to do anything to us with them backing us!"

"And why would they help us?! Robin is Batman's freaking son!" Raven yelled.

"I'll Green Arrow for help," Speedy took a step closer to her and tilted her head up so she was forced to look into his eyes, "Look Raven, I'm not going to lie. This is going to be hard, extremely. Sometimes we'll wonder why we even left, or why we're still trying. But all I know right now is that I want to be with you for the rest of my life!"

She looked at him and smiled, "So do I, let's do it."

* * *

You like it? So next chapter, we'll start the actual story and that's progressed five years into the future! Review, tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Titans…

me me- Sorry I didn't update sooner but I was just so tired of spitting out stories over Thanksgiving break! But your review pushed me to write the update for this story before the others!

hellox234- I updated!

* * *

_"Come away with me."_

_She looked at him and smiled, "Let's do it."_

Five years after the prologue…

Robin sighed for about the twentieth time that day. He had been researching for hours. There had to be something! Anything to bring down the dark witch that had once been the Titan Raven.

Raven had changed she had been a part of the team. Her new hero name was Nightmare. She had waste length black hair. When she was fighting crime she wore a black jumpsuit with blue light up lines stretching from neck to foot. She wore a mask now that just covered her eyes since she had a secret identity. Well, sort of secret, the whole hero world knew that her identity was a famous singer and star named Rachael Roth.

She had become an important part of the Justice League, and her and Speedy, now Red Arrow sat with the original seven in meetings. Red Arrow. He had become CEO of Green Arrow's company and it now rivaled Wayne Corp. of which Robin was the CEO of. Robin wasn't mad at the archer, just Nightmare. Sure, he had went and married Nightmare a two years after they left. But he wasn't mad at him, it was always the woman's fault.

He was determined to destroy Nightmare. To destroy this perfect little life she had built up. And how was he going to do that you ask? He was going to find a secret. A deep, dark secret about her. One that would make everyone turn against her. Her new friends at the Justice League, but most importantly Red Arrow.

He had already tried casually dropping the fact that Nightmare was a demon and her father was Trigon in a conversation with Batman but apparently the sorceress had already told them. The Justice League didn't care. His mentor simply stated that every hero has a dark past.

And so now, he was searching for anything that could ruin her. Anything at all. That's when it hit him, why couldn't he just make something up? Everyone would take his word over hers! This was brilliant! He would come up with something so horrible, so terrifying, it would completely destroy that witch's life…

* * *

Did I make you hate Robin yet? *evil smirk* Sorry, I don't know a lot of Green Arrow and Speedy's past, I just altered what I know a bit to fit into the story! So anyways, I know that that chapter was kind of, sort of boring but next chapter we're going to be thrown right into the middle of DRAMA! And if you don't like the new/original appearances of any of the characters just change them! It doesn't really matter that much to the story. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Nope, I do not own Teen Titans!

I won't be responding to guest reviews until the stuff I write after winter break since these are pre written so I can focus on studying for finals! Sorry! But I still want to give all reviewers a general thank you!

* * *

_He would come up with something so horrible, so terrifying, it would completely destroy that witch's life…_

"What?" Batman asked, for once in his life showing his shock to other people. Robin nodded.

"No way, Nightmare wouldn't do this stuff. Sure when something in her life hits her hard, she lapses into drugs but I refuse to believe that she is behind those mass killings." Batman defended the girl.

"I'm telling you she is Bruce." Robin lied.

"Robin, the person who did this killed thousands of people. It was a blood bath. I don't think she would do this."

"Dad," Robin used the title to guilt Batman, "Don't you trust me?"

Batman sighed, "Yes, I do. I'll give you Roy and Rachael's address, go talk to them."

At Roy and Rachael's house…

"No way, she wouldn't do this. There's no way Rachael would kill innocent people." Red Arrow nodded his head. They were sitting in the kitchen of his and Rachael's house looking at the file of evidence Robin had put together or in reality forged. Red Arrow had tried to find anything that proved his wife's innocence, but the evidence sort of made sense.

Nightmare wasn't home and Robin had brought the other Titans West so it was them talking. Nightmare didn't know what was going on.

"The evidence is right in front of you man." Cyborg put his hand on the archer's back. Robin didn't tell the other Titans of his lie, they thought he was telling the truth. He knew they would never go along with him if he told them the real truth, not even Starfire. They had been too close to the witch.

Roy sighed, "I guess you're right." Just then Rachael walked in, not in her hero uniform. She was wearing black jeans, a red tank top, and black biker boots. She closed the door behind her and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the Titans.

"Roy, what are they doing here?" She asked in a hateful tone. She really disliked the Titans now.

"Rachael, we know what you did. We know about the mass killings." Red Arrow said cautiously.

"What are you talking about?!" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honey, those mass killings that happened a couple years back where thousands of people died."

"What?! How the hell could you think I'm responsible for those?!" She said, starting to back up as Red Arrow got up and began to walk towards her. Realization hit her, "The Titans told you I did it..."

"It's okay baby, we can get you help. It'll just be a few years in jail." He said softly.

"Roy, I'm telling you, I didn't fucking do it!" She yelled, angry now.

"Don't listen to her Arrow, she's lying." Robin urged him from behind.

"How the hell could you listen to him?" Nightmare screamed. She had mastered her emotions a while ago, but right now she was feeling so much that one of the light bulbs in the house exploded. She could feel it all. The confusion. The pain. The hurt. But most of all, she could hear her heart being crushed with every word her husband said.

"Do you even have solid evidence?!" She yelled at him.

"No but Rae, it sounds like something you would do..." He reached out to her.

"Something I would do?! What do you think I am?! A monster?! I can't believe I trusted you!" She stopped him and stormed out the door. By the time, the Titans and Red Arrow got out there, she was gone.

"Damn it!" Arrow yelled and slammed his fist against the house.

Batman suddenly appeared, "I was watching to see how this would go."

"Clearly not well." Arrow said irritated. He sat down on the porch steps and held his head in his hands.

"This is bad. She needs help. We didn't even have real evidence that she killed all those people. But the worst thing is when Nightmare lapses, she falls hard. Last time, she used drugs so heavily that it was a miracle she survived. Not to mention she fell into villainy. I refuse to let the girl that is like my daughter fall this time." Batman said. Everyone was shocked at how emotional his words were.

"I refuse to let the freakin love of my life fall, we have to find her." Red Arrow got up and walked into the house.

* * *

Oh gosh Robin! I hate you! Sorry it's sucky but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length!

***TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE IS RUNNING OUT*** Remember, winner gets a chapter fic with ANY pairing they want!

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM me when you post it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Teen Titans…

* * *

_"I refuse to let the freakin love of my life fall, we have to find her." Red Arrow got up and walked into the house._

Sarah was genuinely scared for her job at this point. She worked at Queen Enterprises and her boss was the CEO, Roy Harper. Apparently, Roy had gotten into some sort of a fight with his wife, Rachael Roth the music star, and he was in a terrible mood. He was firing people like there was no tomorrow.

So she did the right thing, and dialed the number she knew to be Rachael's cell phone.

**"Hello?"**

_"Hey Rachael! It's me, Sarah, your husband's assistant."_

**"What do you want? Roy and I aren't on speaking terms right now."**

_"I know, that's the issue. Without you, he's in a terrible mood and firing a ton of people."_

**"That's not my problem."**

_"Please! He really misses you! One lunch!"_

"**Fine. Just make sure that his dad or Bruce Wayne are not in the office, okay?"**

_"Sure! But why do you care if they're in the office?"_

**"Look, do you want me to come or not?"**

_"Yes, of course!"_

**"Then make sure Wayne and Queen are not there."**

Rachael hung up the phone, and Sarah scouted around the office for the two men. There were no signs of them. Fifteen minutes later, Rachael walked into the office in flat black boots with her waste length jet black hair up, and wearing a red midriff top with jean shorts. Employees began cheering, they were saved! Just as Roy came out to yell at them, he stopped.

"Rach?"

"You have twenty minutes and a bag of KFC to get me to stay." She held up the bag of chicken and grabbed Roy's tie dragging him into his office and closed the door. Sarah smirked, only Rachael could keep Roy under control.

Inside of Roy's office… (Which had glass walls mind you)

"I didn't do it Roy, and I have proof." Rachael held up a file and gave it to Roy. The red head scanned through it and his eyes widened.

"You were in Nicaragua stealing priceless art the day of the killing." He said.

Rachael nodded, "I'm already cleared for all the theft I committed when I had my lapse of villainy."

"I'm so sorry Rachael." Roy said, regret apparent in his eyes.

Rachael sighed and leaned against his desk, "Why would you trust him Roy? After all Robin did to me? You know he hates me."

Before Roy could answer her, his phone rang.

_"Now's not really a good time."_

**"It's Bruce. I found proof that Rachael's innocent."**

_"So did I. She brought it to me."_

**"What?! Is she there with you now?"**

_"Yeah."_

**"Put me on speakerphone right now."**

Roy did as he said.

**"Rachael, I am so sorry. But in my defense, Robin did make a very believable lie."**

"Why was it believable Bats? Because you knew that I would do something like that? Because I'm a demon?" Rachael spat.

"Rachael, you know that we love you." Speedy stepped in.

Raven sighed, "Yeah whatever. I have a concert in ten minutes. When I'm done I'm going to come home at seven and you two, and Ollie better have some fucking feast ready for me or I will cut your manhood off and make you eat it, is that clear?"

Roy nodded fearfully, and Batman said in a rare fearful tone, **"Yes ma'am." ** Neither doubted her threat.

And with that, Rachael was out the door. Roy picked up the phone and began talking to Batman again, _"So what do we do about Dick?"_

* * *

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own Teen Titans

There's a poll up on my profile about which of my stories is your favorite, vote! Also, ilikehats2, I changed my mind about what was going to happen in the story!

* * *

_"So what do we do about Dick?"_

"Okay, okay so everything's ready? See?! I told you guys everything would be ready in time!" Ollie said as he stared at the feast him, Roy, and Bruce had set up.

"Wait a minute, it's half past ten, where's Rachael?" Bruce asked, looking at his watch.

Roy's expression became worried as he picked up his phone, "Hold on, I'll call her."

"Come on Rach pick up…"

**Hey! It's Rachael! Sorry I couldn't get to the phone-**

Roy threw his phone at the wall, "Damn it! Voicemail!"

Ollie put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I'm sure she's alright Roy…"

Roy sighed, "She better be…"

Two hours later…

Rachael stumbles in with a bottle of beer in her hand.

"Are you drunk?!" Bruce yells, clearly angry.

"No, I'm just so happy that I got to ride a magical unicorn. Psh, and people call you the world's greatest detective, of course I'm drunk…" Rachael muttered, sarcasm and bitterness ringing all throughout her tone. She sat down on the couch and took off her boots.

"And why are you drunk?!" Roy asked, barely managing to control his temper.

"Relax you guys! I'm sure Rachael had a perfectly good reason for behaving like this, don't you Rachael?" Ollie turned to the girl.

She sighed, "Dick stopped me on the way home and threatened to kill me. He just- he seemed so serious. There was just something in his eyes. He was crazy." Rachael brought her knees up and hugged them to her body.

Roy sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist, "Honey, it'll be fine. We won't let anything happen to you. Besides, it's not like you can't take care of yourself…" Roy rubbed her back and chuckled.

"It's not me I'm worried about…" Rachael murmured with her head rested against her husband's chest.

Roy looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean Rach?"

Rachael looked him dead in the eyes, vulnerability showing, "I'm pregnant Roy."

* * *

OH! Shit, Raven! Nice bomb to drop there! So I know the whole pregnant thing is very cliché, but maybe if I do it it'll be different? And I'm aware you're not supposed to drink when you're pregnant, but all will be explained next chapter! Okay? Check out that poll! And review!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own the Teen Titans…

By the way, **Raven's new hero identity is Nightmare**! Just wanted to remind you since that hasn't been mentioned since chapter 3! **She can spar and has blades and weapons she uses now too besides her powers!**

* * *

_"What do you mean Rach?"_

_""I'm pregnant Roy."_

It didn't even take two seconds for Bruce's rational side to kick in, and he snatched the beer from her hand.

"What were you thinking?!" He scolded her.

Raven's eyes snapped up to him, "What was I thinking? I was thinking that I gave my heart to a man who took it and stepped all over it. And now he's coming back to take everything from me. I was thinking, what's the point of fighting it? What's the point of living? You guys fell for his lies, shows how much you trust me." She walked into her room and slammed the door.

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You guys can go ahead and leave. I'll take care of it." The two older men nodded and began to leave.

Green Arrow turned to his son, "I'll call you tonight to make sure you're still alive."

The red head chuckled and shut the door. Roy waited a couple minutes and then softly knocked on the door.

He peeked his head through, "Rae?"

He was met with a pillow and a grumpy, "Go away…" He smiled. How was he supposed to be angry with her when she was so damn cute?

"You know you shouldn't have done that right? Drinking would be bad for the baby." He said as he walked in the room and sat beside her on the bed.

"No shit Sherlock…" She muttered, her head down in the pillow.

He chuckled, "You're pregnant babe, I'm going to be a daddy!" He murmured and picked her up so she was on his lap facing him.

"Yes you are." She smiled now. Then, Red Arrow noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A figure was standing by their window.

"Hold on a sec…" He murmured and grabbed his bow. He approached the window slowly and Nightmare picked up her throwing blades. Arrow threw the window open and was tackled by a black clad figure.

In a matter of seconds, Nightmare reacted and threw her blades straight at the figure. One hit it square in the chest. She quickly flipped and kicked it down. She pulled out another blade and aimed for the person on the floor.

"You okay Arrow?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He called and turned to the figure. It was masked. The hero quickly pulled it off and his eyes widened.

"What?" Nightmare called.

Red Arrow turned to her, "It's Richard…"

* * *

Well, Robin is relentless! And he's not going to stop… Review!

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Teen Titans…..

Sorry for the technical difficulties! Thanks for letting me know, TheBatFamily! I really appreciate it!

* * *

_Red Arrow turned to her, "It's Richard…"_

"What?"

"You need to get your ward under control Batman." Rachael simply said in response.

"Rachael, I'm so sor-" The sorceress cut him off.

"Look Wayne, he was in my house. And judging by his earlier threat to me, he didn't have very nice intentions."

Before the Dark Knight could respond, Red Arrow walked into the room.

"He's fine, but he refuses to say anything." The hero referred to Robin.

"Roy, I promise you I will take care of this." Batman stood up to face his younger friend.

Roy sighed, "Bruce, he was going to kill my wife and I."

"I understand that. He won't bother you anymore."

"He better not. I don't have time for this. I have a baby coming in a month." Both men's heads snapped to the sorceress who had just spoken a little more than she had intended.

"Say what now?" The archer asked.

"Oh look, my phone's ringing." Rachael nervously lied and tried to walk away, but Roy grabbed her arm.

"What did you mean we have a baby coming in a month?" He demanded. He was not kidding around.

Rachael sighed, "Azarathean pregnancies are different, Roy."

"How different Rach?" Red Arrow asked in a frustrated tone.

"No need to act like such a prick carrot top." Rachael sneered, trying to wiggle her way out of the situation.

Red Arrow was not derailed, "How different Rachael?

The girl sighed, "I won't show any signs of pregnancy for the first three weeks of the month, I'll be perfectly normal but the last week my pregnancy will progress really fast."

"That's what you were worried about telling me?" The archer raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Rachael bit her lip, "And," She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, "I won't have any powers that last week."

* * *

You'll see why it's such a big deal that she doesn't have her powers later! And more will be revealed with Robin later! Review! Sorry it's so short, homework!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Teen Titans

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

So guys, way to not review! **Only got two reviews last chapter, it'd be nice to get more, so if you could drop more, that would be absolutely lovely! **

* * *

_Rachael bit her lip, "And," She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, "I won't have any powers that last week."_

Week 1 of pregnancy:

"I do not want you out on missions."

"Roy, how many times do I have to tell you? The baby doesn't actually start growing until week four."

"Wait, so there's not a baby in you already?"

"For the last fucking time, right now it's just a sperm and an egg attached in my uterus. That's how Azerathean pregnancies work."

"Well I don't know about your two cent discount egg, but I can't have my precious sperm being injured!"

*Couch flies at Roy*

"I have this one coming, don't I?"

"Oh yes."

Week 2 of pregnancy:

"I wish this was easier."

"It would be easier-"

"No Roy. We are not doing that."

"Why not?"

"It's a perfectly feasible solution."

"Absolutely not."

"Oh come on Rae."

"No Roy, we are not naming our baby girl Britney Spears."

"Oh come on, that'll bring all the guys running to her."

"And that's what you want?"

"…. Good point."

Week 3 of pregnancy:

"It looks perfect Roy."

"I know honey."

"Who knew we of all people would be building a crib, preparing for happily ever after."

"I'm just glad I got here."

"Mhmm, hey Roy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Olivia, you know as in Ollie."

"Baby Olivia."

"I know you two have been through a lot, but I think he's earned it."

"It's perfect."

Week 4 (Last week) of pregnancy:

This is where it all went wrong. Terribly, tragically wrong.

* * *

Aw! They're so cute! I know this was kind of pointless, but I thought I'd give a little fluff before it all goes south… And I mean REALLY goes south.

Anyways, review?


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Teen Titans!

**Try to keep up the amount of reviews!**

Chapter dedicated to Snix7! You are literally one of my best readers ever!

Thank you ever so much Angel of Darkness 1214, YahBuddy101, PetrichorGirl13, Nini Hearts, animalsavior, Misticcat, and Snix7 for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

Warning: There is only one or two more chapters left after this one to this fic! There will definitely be a sequel!

* * *

_This is where it all went wrong. Terribly, tragically wrong._

Week 4 of pregnancy (Continued):

The black curtain of the night covered the sky. Silence hummed in the air. Two figures stood alone in front of large warehouse.

"And you're sure this will work?" One of them asked, holding a small vial.

"Yes. I'm positive." The other one responded.

The first person smirked, "Get ready Raven. You're going to regret ever messing with me."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh my fucking-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Rachael Raven Roth." Diana, better known as Wonder Woman, sat down next to the girl and offered her a cup of tea.

The sorceress sat up and took it, "Why don't you try spontaneously having to deal with all the cravings, pain, morning sickness, and crap that comes with pregnancy in one week, then tell me to lessen the profanity?"

"Hey. I'm not the one telling you to do that." Dinah, otherwise known as Black Canary, also took a seat.

"Where the hell is Roy?"

"Him, Bruce, and Ollie said they would come right home after work." Dinah tried to soothe the younger girl.

"Oh gosh, here comes dinner." Rachael got up, and ran to the bathroom. The sound of her vomiting could be heard by the other two women.

"Poor girl. Could you imagine? A nine month growing of a child compacted into one week?" Diana sighed, and Dinah nodded.

The door burst open, and in ran none other than Roy Harper and the gang.

"Where's Rachael?" He practically screamed.

"In there. And it's not pretty." Dinah pointed to the bathroom.

Roy ran to the room his wife was in. When he got there, he saw her seated on the floor.

"I don't think I can do this." She whimpered, and he kneeled down, surprise evident on his face. Since when would his wife even show him a sign of weakness?

"Sh, don't worry baby, you'll be fine."

Suddenly Rachael sprang up and smiled, "Of course we will! Gosh, I'm so glad I have my lovely husband to guide me through this time." She hummed as she exited.

Roy stood there surprised until Dinah, who had witnessed the event, mouthed 'mood swings' to him. The boy mouthed 'oh' back and nodded.

Later on in Week 4 of pregnancy:

"Do you want anything to eat Rachael?" Roy called to his wife from the kitchen.

"No, I'm- oh fuck, Roy." The archer immediately ran to the family room to see the sorceress on the floor.

"Rach, what's wrong?" He rushed to her side.

"Call Dinah and Diana, I think I'm going into labor."

* * *

Just to clarify, because this was never mentioned in the story, Rachael decided to have the baby at home since she didn't think the hospital would help with Azerathean pregnancies anyway. Dinah and Diana are going to deliver it!

Also, did that scene in the beginning concern anyone? It worried me very much!

**REVIEW! I'M BEGGING!**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Teen Titans!

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting for the update so long! Anyways, I decided not to do a sequel for this one! **So this is the last chapter!**

Thank you to all reviewers/readers/followers/favoriters of this story!

Oh, and remember Raven doesn't have her powers right now!

* * *

_"Get ready Raven. You're going to regret ever messing with me."_

_"Call Dinah and Diana, I think I'm going into labor."_

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Roy stood nervously in the living room, waiting for any news from the two women helping deliver the baby in the bedroom.

They had been in there an hour, and he was starting to get worried.

Then the door opened, and Dinah exited the room. Roy nearly had a heart attack out of excitement.

And then, she spoke,

"Roy, please come into the room."

He immediately tensed as he heard Black Canary's panicked tone.

"Dinah, what's wrong?" Ollie got up.

"Just Roy." She said quickly.

The red- headed archer nodded, and walked into the room. There, standing by the bed was Robin, holding a bird- a- rang next to Raven's neck.

And, Raven was holding a small child in her arms.

"What do you want?" Roy immediately spat.

"To make you both pay." Robin shrugged.

"You've gone completely insane."

"Well, I've been stewing in my hatred for years."

"No, I don't even think you're mad about Raven's actions anymore. I think that you've indirectly pinned anything that's gone wrong in your life back to her, starting with Starfire breaking up with you. And, that has ultimately driven you crazy."

The masked mad man tensed, "Either way, you're losing something today. But, I'll give you a choice: you can save one of them, but the other must die."

Roy panicked.

"So Red Arrow what's it going to be? Your wife?," Robin pushed his bird- a- rang against Raven's neck, "Or your child?" He grabbed the baby.

"You're mad."

"Maybe, now what's it going to be?"

Raven finally spoke up, "Roy, save the baby. Please." She pleaded.

Roy stuttered, but he knew what his choice was going to be all along,

"Save Raven."

Robin shook his head, "Oh no, you have to say it. Say you want me to kill your baby."

Roy swallowed, "Kill my child."

"Kill your child, what?"

"Roy, don't." Raven pleaded one last time.

The archer continued,

"Kill my child please."

Robin smirked, and slit the baby's throat. He started laughing like a mad man, when Raven picked up his weapon and wedged it into his neck.

He fell, and bled out, still laughing.

Roy immediately ran to his wife, "Rae…."

"Why? Why did you do it, Roy? I told you to save my baby. Why- why would you-" She stopped, and looked into his eyes.

He saw hatred there, hatred directed towards him.

But, he couldn't feel regret. He wouldn't change his choice, he had known from the start who he would have picked.

"Because I love you too much."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Thank you to all readers/reviewers/followers/favoriters of this story!

Special thanks to the following people:

Aladin03

ArtemisRoseDark

Bellerokstar

Blue Emo Bunny

Fallenangel13M

Juromuro

LucilleL

Misticcat

Nini Hearts

Princessofmyworld2010

Queen Marceline

RedFireBlast

Snix7

Stubborn13

Unique the BOSS

WhiteRaven3713

Zonta

coolrockergirl

empress of evil

lilyevansmagic

lole12312

mrtutus23

ponyta2

rephiamluvers123

sing-write-life

trantisa300

Annabelle4.0

FlopsyTheStingyDingo

KitskingMiko16

Klaine644ever

TheBatFamily

TuTsXxX

empress of evil

kellie1999

raven-fan14

Alchemist15

animalsavior

Keepmovingforwar

YahBuddy101

PetrichorGirl13

Iron Girl4871

Angel of Darkness 1214

ilikehats2

I love RaeRedx

Mykia

Gabyarevalo

Guest

Ravens dark master

Vanessa1288

Bellerokstarr

Guest

Guest

helloxx234

Robin4thewin

me me


End file.
